Dura Realidad
by Marydc26
Summary: ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir al dolor de saber que no has sido correspondido? ¿Cómo haré para soportar lo que viene después de los juegos que cambiaron mi vida? El amor duele, peor aún cuando sabes que una mentira estuvo de por medio. Porque para mí, regresar de Los Juegos del Hambre, me trajo a la dura y fuerte realidad. *Peeta One-Shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ la historia y los personajes pertenecen a la increíble trilogía de Suzanne Collins, Los Juegos del Hambre.

_**Aviso:**_ este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Días Oscuros".

* * *

"_**Dura Realidad"**_

Voces se escuchan provenientes de la pequeña sala de estar de la casa de mis padres. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos invitados, por lo que mi madre disfruta de toda la atención, mientras que mi padre solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza con cada afirmación que ella da. A veces pienso en lo masoquista que ha llegado a ser por estar con ella todavía; pero luego recuerdo que una vez me dijo que solo lo hace por mí y mis hermanos.

Al parecer tengo arraigado el sacrificio por amor dentro de mis venas.

Suspiro nuevamente y me dejo embargar por el ligero olor a humedad de la habitación. Sigo sentado en la que fue mi cama toda mi vida, pero desde hace dos semanas solo es un recordatorio de que estuve aquí.

Levanto la mirada del suelo y la poso en el buró de al lado, donde encima de él, se sitúan tres fotografías viejas, amarillentas por el descuido. En la primera se refleja a mi padre mucho más joven; seguro que tenía mi misma edad en ese entonces. La segunda muestra a mis dos hermanos mayores, Hank y Flesher, quienes la verdad no nos la llevamos del todo bien. O eso creo yo. Por último está una fotografía que no había visto, de hecho habría jurado que nunca estuvo allí.

Una fotografía de una pradera, con verde en todas partes y unos Dientes de León. La tomo con extrañeza y la detallo mejor. ¿Por qué mi hermano tendría esto aquí? Pero de inmediato una escena pasa por mi cabeza.

Allí, en un patio descuidado de una escuela, más bien la escuela del distrito; me encuentro conversando con uno de los chicos de mi curso, cuando de repente siento una sensación extraña, como si me estuvieran observando. Sin pensarlo dirijo la vista hasta ese lugar donde se transmite la energía y me reciben dos orbes grises, asombrados y nerviosos por mi descubrimiento.

Es ella, Katniss Everdeen. Ella al parecer era quien había mantenido su mirada en mí y al percatarse de mi reconocimiento, rápidamente desvió la vista al suelo y con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se agachó y poco a poco fue formando una sonrisa; una que iba iluminando su rostro mientras tomaba entre sus manos a un Diente de León, uno de los cuantos que salen en la primavera.

Cierro los ojos para mantener ese recuerdo al cabo en que un hoyo en mi pecho se va formando aún más, lastimándome, hiriendo poco a poco cada rincón de mi corazón y de lo que queda de él.

- Katniss Everdeen – pronuncio su nombre y una punzada en el centro de mi pecho hace que el hoyo incremente su tamaño.

Ella, quien fue conmigo a los juegos de este año, la edición número 74, la más inusual de todas. Esta que permitió salir con vida a dos tributos en lugar de uno. Dos vencedores. Dos historias diferentes.

En la arena pasé por muchas cosas, una más aterradora que la otra; hasta perdí mi pierna izquierda gracias a la herida que recibí. Todo muy desastroso y perverso. Odio se sentía en el ambiente, además de dolor y miedo. Todo se arremolinaba como tornado… pero nada comparado con lo que sentí esos pocos días.

Amor.

Un sentimiento mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro. Un sentimiento que quise expresar con todo mi ser a esa persona que estaba a mi lado. Esa persona que no dudo en ayudarme, aunque pudo haberme dejado allí en el río hasta que mi herida y mi pena me consumieran.

Katniss vino a mí como un ángel, pero yo sabía que no podía ilusionarme. Estaba perdido. Sin embargo ella se quedó junto a mí, curándome, haciéndome compañía; pero luego vino algo más. Sus besos.

Al besarla sentí como cientos o miles de cosquillas me corrieran desde los labios hasta mi estómago, creando una sensación única; una que había soñado desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando deseaba estar junto a ella, porque me enamoró desde que éramos niños, pero nunca tuve el valor de decirle hasta que estuvimos como tributos de los juegos.

Acaricio mi mano donde salí herido luego de haber sido empujado por ella después de oír mi confesión de amor hacia ella. Haymitch me había sugerido que lo dijera, que de hecho me serviría; pero no contaba con la actitud que llegaría a tomar ella.

Cierro los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez con fuerza para evitar que una lágrima surque mi mejilla derecha. Reprimo un sollozo y me obligo a mí mismo a no ser débil. Ahora soy un vencedor de los juegos, una viva imagen de poder en este distrito, aparte del alcalde y los Agentes de la Paz. Debo ser fuerte y tratar de superar la traición. Sí, como dije: traición.

Me siento estúpido al haber llegado a pensar que después de que Claudius Templesmith avisara sobre la nueva regla de permitir dos vencedores y que provinieran del mismo distrito; tendría efecto en nosotros. Me equivoqué, completamente.

_- Lo siento Peeta_ – fue lo último que escuche de ella al salir de la multitud que nos recibieron en el distrito al llegar a casa.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y trato de olvidar el dolor que sentí cuando me enteré que todo había sido teatro. Todo lo que hizo fue fingido y Haymitch lo sabía, él estaba al tanto de ello y luego yo, todo iluso y aturdido por la idea de que por fin había conseguido acercarme a ella y besarla como tanto había soñado hacer.

_- No seas egoísta, ella lo hizo para salvarte. Para ayudarte_ – la voz estridente de Haymitch hace eco en mi memoria, pero en cierta forma tiene razón. Katniss lo hizo para mantenerme con vida y regresarme a casa junto a ella. Igual que hice yo al unirme con los profesionales, ella me mantuvo sereno con su atención, cariño y hasta con su propia presencia, me hacía sentir mejor.

Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan dolido? Mi corazón se siente vacío ahora que sé que nunca podré ser visto por ella como quisiera o como ella ve a Gale; porque estoy seguro que en cualquier momento ellos estarán juntos. Sigan ignorándolo o no, ella en su interior muestra un sentimiento más allá que la amistad por él.

- Soy un idiota – mi voz ronca y carente de emoción alguna recorre la habitación y con un movimiento rápido regreso la fotografía donde estaba. Justo a tiempo para escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Estoy de espaldas a ella, por lo que solo veo la sombra del recién llegado parado justo debajo del umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Peeta? – pregunta apenado –. Te traje esto. Es un poco de pastel – sus pasos se escuchan ya dentro de la habitación –. Supuse que no querrías bajar ahora – dice en voz baja, como para no perturbarme. Sin embargo yo me siento exactamente igual.

- Gracias – respondo y veo como me tiende el pequeño plato con un trozo de pastel y un tenedor.

- Los Cartwright llegaron hace un momento… tu amiga Delly, creo que se llama; está allá abajo – dice precavido.

Hace ya un tiempo que no veo a Delly, mi mejor amiga; pero sinceramente no tengo nada de ganas de seguir saludando y fingiendo sentirme bien luego de ser proclamado vencedor. Estoy cansado del trato especial de las personas por el simple hecho de que ahora soy una persona renombrada, casi con poder. Más bien, esa persona que cree eso es mi madre y por eso solo deseo regresar a mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, la que para mi beneficio, mi madre no quiere vivir por estar lejos de la panadería. Mejor aún, solo quiero estar solo.

- Si te consuela, a mí también me atosiga la gente – mi hermano se sienta a mi lado, hundiendo la cama con su peso.

Toco mi pierna artificial y retiro la mano rápidamente de nuevo. Hasta eso el Capitolio me quitó, mi pierna. Otro recordatorio de los juegos, específicamente la escena de la cueva; sus besos falsos y sus caricias fingidas también.

Estoy perdido. Cada cosa que veo la asemejo con ella. Porque soy idiota me dejo llevar.

- ¿Vas a recibirles aunque sea un momento? – miro a mi hermano junto a mí y su semblante ligeramente preocupado.

- No. Me voy a casa.

Me levanto de la cama y hago equilibrio con la pierna ortopédica. Rodeo la cama sin mirarle siquiera y me dirijo a la puerta en silencio. Solo para escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió Peeta; pero tienes que tener en cuenta que lo que más importa ahora es que estás con vida – algo crece dentro de mí y cierro mis puños con fuerza para evitar salirme de control. No sé por qué me he enojado con él.

- Eso dicen siempre, pero no saben como me siento. Nunca lo han sabido – respondo sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Espero su respuesta, pero como no la consigo, entonces me dispongo a salir; para luego escuchar:

- La realidad es dura, pero se aprende de ella – me detengo al instante –. Evita el rencor y… acércate a ella. Aunque sea un poco.

Flesher es el único, aparte de mi padre que conoce la verdad. Ellos dos son los que me han visto deprimido todos estos días después de mi regreso del Capitolio. Él terminó enterándose de todo y desde ese momento ha intentado acercarse a mí… pero no había podido hasta ahora.

El rencor es fuerte, muy deprimente y doloroso; pero mi corazón sigue afligido y la realidad pega duro, como cemento. Destroza sin quererlo. Duele.

Pero sin embargo siempre ha estado ahí y ahora más que nunca, recibí su golpe seco en mi pecho; el dolor de saber que no podré estar con Katniss como desearía, porque ella piensa en otro; uno que tal vez le dé mucho más de lo que yo pueda darle. Uno que la hará sentir bien cuando le bese y no obligada.

Y debo sentirme bien con ello, porque… si ella es feliz, yo también lo debería estar.

Salgo de mi antigua casa sin despedirme, ya todos saben que mi humor de ahora no es el mismo. Camino rápidamente por la acera, mientras recibo vítores por parte de las personas que pasan a mi lado. Les sonrío y sigo mi camino, hasta que la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores se presenta ante mí. Doce casas hermosas y lujosas. Solo tres están habitadas por Haymitch, Katniss y yo.

Paso por la casa de Katniss y veo que las luces están encendidas y algunas sombras se ven desde la ventana. Mi corazón se encoje nuevamente.

Llego a mi casa y subo las escaleras al segundo piso. Sola y grande, me hace sentir pequeño; pero luego no es así cuando entro a la habitación, esa que su ventana da hacia un lugar que aprecio aun estando enojado conmigo mismo y con rencor por haber sido engañado.

Me siento frente a ella y tomo un gran respiro. Mi hermano tiene razón, la realidad es dura, más de lo que imaginamos; pero siempre hay que saber sobrellevarla, aunque el dolor esté palpable todavía.

Estoy desesperado por dejar ir esos sentimientos, pero mientras más lo hago, más poderoso se hace. Más impotente me siento al saber que no estaré a su lado; pero aún así, por muy dura que sea vivir con la verdad… aún así disfruto ver desde aquí su sombra en la ventana de su habitación.

Porque la vida es dura, al igual que el amor. Y aunque todavía me duela saber que no podrá ser mía algún día, igual me sigue gustando verla… por muy fuerte que sea mi tristeza.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuento con sus reviews para así saber su opinión; buena o mala, siempre será bienvenida ;)**_

_**¡Azucarillos para todos!**_


End file.
